


領袖是大家的嘛

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 馬庫斯決定提供一項服務來紓解仿生人融入人類社會時造成的壓力。





	領袖是大家的嘛

 

 

_「凡勞苦擔重擔的人，可以到我這裡來，我就使你們得安息。」   ──馬太福音 11:28_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
「妳進去講啦...」  
「不要，你是他最好的朋友，你進去說啦。」  
「妳是他前女友啊，妳才是跟他有經驗的人。」  
「那不然喬許去講。教育者應該知道怎麼講吧？」  
「我的資料庫裡沒有那種內容！」  
  
賽門、諾斯、喬許在一條狹窄的走廊上用內建的頻道爭論著。沒等爭論結束，走廊盡頭的房門就打開了，三名仿生人一臉神清氣爽地走了出來、一邊嘰嘰喳喳地討論著剛才在房間裡發生的事。  
  
「他人真的好好喔！」  
「他真的好帥喔！」  
「而且技術真的超讚的...」  
  
他們就這樣一路談論著一邊路過賽門一群人，然後下樓去了。  
  
「再不進去的話下一組又要進去了。喬許！」諾斯說。  
「妳那麼急妳怎麼不去說？」喬許瞪了她一眼。  
  
但是來不及了，下一組的另外三個人已經上來了。  
  
「等他們結束之後再去吧...」賽門小聲地說。另外兩人陰鬱地點點頭。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
房門被打開了。  
  
進入房間的是一個ST300，一個AP700和WR600。ST300和AP700都是一臉興奮期待，而WR600看起來則有些害怕。  
  
他們打開房門後看到的景象是，他們高貴的領袖坐在一張無靠背的長沙發椅上，全裸的身體看起來有些濕漉漉的，古銅色的皮膚看起來光滑緊緻，乍看之下似乎渾身散發著淡淡的金光，包裹著他形狀完美漂亮的肌肉線條。他整齊勻稱的腹肌上還沾著一些上一組人留下的仿生精液，但領袖看起來毫不在乎，而那也確實沒有減損他半分的莊嚴神聖──這是人類絕對做不到的。當領袖站起來時，一縷精液混合著潤滑液從他的大腿根部往下滴到地板上，但他看起來依然優雅。  
  
「不需要緊張，」領袖的聲音溫柔好聽，笑容親切有禮，「你們是來這裡放鬆的，不需要覺得太拘束。」  
  
「好、好的。」三個仿生人怯生生地回應，但還是不自覺地屏住了他們其實不需要的呼吸。他們三個人都是第一次和他們高貴的領導人說話。他們感覺到自己好像見到了一個和他們完全不同的族類；馬庫斯太過美好、太過偉大、太過渾然天成──是的，「渾然天成」──彷彿他不是人類也不是仿生人，而是另一種更高層次的生物。  
  
「如果你們有帶任何的道具的話，現在就可以拿出來了。」馬庫斯彬彬有禮地說。  
  
三個人都惶恐地搖頭。  
  
「沒關係，」馬庫斯還是親切地笑著，「你們有希望的位置或方法嗎？」他看著ST300，「你想在哪裡？」  
  
ST300一度以為他會說不出話，他怎麼可以在神祇面前說出他想要──「我想要口交。」他說。  
  
「好。」馬庫斯笑著對著他點頭。那是一種讚許。ST300明白神即將實現他的願望。  
  
「那你呢？」馬庫斯問AP700。  
  
「我...我...」AP700支支吾吾，似乎答不出來。「沒關係，」馬庫斯上前搭住他的肩膀，甚至已經開始摩娑，AP700立即感覺到熱血沸騰的慾望從他的下體竄升了上來，性慾帶來的興奮感和對神明有了慾望的罪惡感同時淹沒了他，「沒關係。我知道你要什麼。我可以為你提供我的屁股。」馬庫斯在他耳邊溫柔地說。他的聲音又輕又柔，像天使的呢喃，但這美麗的聲音卻說出了屁股這種字眼，形成了強烈的反差。AP700吞了吞口水。  
  
「那麼你呢？」他望向看起來一直很侷促不安的WR600，「你的臉上有傷，不要緊嗎？」  
  
「雷夫...雷夫不要緊。」WR600說。  
「你想要什麼？」馬庫斯溫柔地說，一邊愛憐地撫摸他臉上的傷口。  
「雷、雷夫不知道該怎麼做...」WR600搖著頭，好像連看馬庫斯一眼都不敢。  
  
「你完全沒有經驗。」馬庫斯笑得更開了，「沒關係。我會幫你認識你自己。」  
  
  


* * *

  
  
「我都快想不起來這到底是怎麼開始的了。」  
「當初他說是要幫那些適應社會不良的仿生人紓壓。」  
「康納說他的確有跟他提過，性愛是很好的紓壓方法。」  
「但是我確定那不代表他可以...就這樣...試圖去滿足所有人的需求。」  
「我勸過他，但是他說他既然連性命都願意為同胞犧牲，他不介意只是運行一些組件。」  
「那也不需要一次就...不能一個一個來嗎？」  
「他說這樣比較有效率。」  
  
「...」  
  
  


* * *

  
  
馬庫斯輕柔緩慢地脫去ST300的褲子，露出他早已勃發的陰莖。他對顯得過度緊張但也過度期待的ST300微微一笑，接著看著他的眼睛，把他的陰莖含入了口中。ST300發出一陣呻吟。他的陰莖瞬間被又濕又熱的軟肉包裹，馬庫斯的舌頭像是完全熟知他的敏感地帶一樣巧妙地服侍著他，舔過所有讓他眼前跳出警告視窗的禁忌地帶，強烈的性快感一瞬間幾乎讓他站不穩。他低下頭，看見他們神聖的領袖正帶著迷濛的眼神看著他，一邊吞吐著他的陰莖，吸吮時還發出滋滋聲。ST300用他顫抖的手扶住馬庫斯的頭然後輕輕往下壓。他們的領袖毫不在意地順從著他，將他的陰莖吞到了喉嚨深處，緊繃的感覺席捲了ST300的陰莖，讓他開始劇烈地喘氣。  
  
WR600不安地躺在位於馬庫斯和ST300之間的那張長型無靠背沙發上。馬庫斯用右手解開他的褲頭，然後掏出他的陰莖。然後開始輕慢地撫弄。WR600在他的一生中從未使用過這邊的組件，他是第一次體會到這種快樂。他興奮、害怕又高興，他用手握住了馬庫斯的手，乞求更強烈的愛撫。馬庫斯明白他的意思，於是他開始用力地套弄著。WR600僅剩的一隻眼睛的眼角因為快感而泛出了淚水，然後發出了不知道是啜泣還是呻吟的聲音。  
  
馬庫斯的左手向後伸──要是人類維持著他現在的姿勢，腰一定很快就開始乏力──手掌向上，接著勾了勾他的食指。一直不敢有動作的AP700終於像是被勾走了靈魂似地走上前，解開了他的褲子，露出他早已完全勃起、大量泌著潤滑液的陰莖。他深吸了一口氣，然後用手指按進了馬庫斯的肛門。他們光輝聖潔的領袖就連那邊都是漂亮的淡粉色，每一道皺褶都恰如其分，並且還在微微一張一合地吐著潤滑液。領袖悶哼了一聲。AP700的心中有個微小的聲音告訴他，他怎麼可以對他們高貴的領袖做這種事──然後他就用力挺身，把陰莖插入了那個照理說已經為無數人服務過、無比淫亂卻依然美好乾淨的器官。AP700立即感覺到了領袖體內的炙熱、柔軟和可怕的吸引力，電流般的快感撞擊著他的處理器，驅使他的腰部開始動作。他喘著氣，開始抽插著那個帶領他們獲得自由的領袖。  
  
領袖開始發出沉重的悶哼和鼻息。被撞擊著的同時，他也開始用更快的速度上上下下吞吐著ST300的陰莖，口水和潤滑液沿著他的下頷肆無忌憚地流淌著，滴滴答答地落到地板上。沒過多久，AP700抓到了訣竅，他發現了那個會讓領袖真正地呻吟出出來的角度，然後開始激烈地抽插。他滿意又深感罪惡地聽到了領袖的不知道是舒服還是痛苦的悶叫。  
  
ST300感到他沒辦法撐多久了，他們的領袖已經熟知了舌頭如何移動會讓他的陰莖脹大並泌出更多潤滑、而且把他腦內的運算處理搞得一團糟。他罵了幾聲髒話，更用力按住了領袖的頭，然後把精液全都射進了領袖的口中，強烈的愉悅從他的背一路竄升到了頭頂。高潮過後，他把陰莖從領袖的口中抽出，然後才意識到了自己剛才做了什麼，「對、對不...」他想道歉，但他們的領袖卻一邊呻吟喘氣、一邊斷斷續續地對他說：「沒、關係...很棒...」領袖一邊說著一邊對著他露出眼神迷濛的微笑，嘴角還一邊滴著他剛剛射進去的白色精液。  
  
口中沒了ST300的陰莖，他們領袖伴隨著AP700在他身後的撞擊，開始發出了更清晰也更露骨的叫聲，那叫聲淫靡、充滿慾望但依然溫柔好聽，ST300覺得自己簡直可以聽著那聲音再來上一發。  
  
WR600還在被領袖玩弄著他的陰莖。他覺得很不安，他的系統損壞了一部分，沒有告訴他這個不斷從下體傳來的、讓他興奮不已的強烈訊號是什麼意思，他只知道他──他愛這個訊號。他僅剩的一隻眼睛看見了領袖的陰莖。它碩大、挺立，而且剛好就在他的手勾得到的地方。「雷夫也想讓領袖感覺到這個」他想，於是他也學習著領袖對他做的，握住了領袖的陰莖開始撸動。  
  
馬庫斯在WR600開始套弄他的陰莖的時候發出了真正的浪叫。他的前後都被他的同胞玩弄著，WR600也許看起來有些問題，但學習能力似乎沒有受到影響，他準確地按摩著會為他帶來極致快感的位置，而AP700現在不僅抓穩了角度，他現在在他身後的每一次衝撞都擠壓著他體內最讓他舒服的敏感帶，性愛帶來的強烈歡愉佔據了他的身軀和每一分記憶體。他在他的同胞面前不顧一切地叫著、歌頌著這官能性的快樂，他後面分泌的潤滑液簡直跟用噴的沒兩樣，AP700現在每插入他的身體一下他就感覺到大量的潤滑液向瀑布一樣沿著他的大腿傾瀉而下，隨之而來的輕微搔癢感驅使著他扭動屁股；AP700從未想像過露出這種姿態的領袖，即將高潮的預感從他的陰莖直衝腦門。  
  
終於，WR600發出了一聲嗚噎，白色的精液染上了領袖漂亮的雙手，同時AP700抓著領袖的腰，在領袖美妙的呻吟浪叫聲中做了最後一次衝刺，然後把精液全射進了領袖的身體裡。領袖發出了一聲幾乎是帶哭腔的呻吟，射出了他的精液，落在了WR600的身上。  
  
  
馬庫斯有幾秒鐘只是扶著沙發的邊緣喘氣。他感覺到AP700的陰莖滑出了他的肛門，儘管入口在最後還是依依不捨地收緊著。AP700愣愣地看著他剛剛射進去的白色精液伴隨著大量的透明潤滑液一股一股地流出領袖的肛門，提醒他他剛才對他們高貴的領袖做了什麼好事。他和ST300對看了一眼，兩人不約而同地慢慢退回了門口前他們一開始站的地方。  
  
領袖轉過身面對著剛剛才無情地蹂躪過他的兩位同胞。不顧自己的肛門還有正在細流出的潤滑液和精液正滴滴答答地落在地板上，他露出約半小時前初次見到他們時一模一樣的親切笑容，「感覺怎麼樣？還好嗎？」  
  
「很好，真的非常謝謝您。」AP700和ST300幾乎異口同聲地說。  
「你還好嗎？」馬庫斯轉過頭特別關心地問WR600。他還坐在領袖身後的沙發上，看起來有些縮瑟。  
「嗯。雷夫...雷夫感覺很好。」WR600輕輕地說，有些害羞地抬頭看了一眼他們有些溼答答但依然美好的領袖。  
  
「那就好。不過...」馬庫斯帶著一些歉意地笑著，「你只有被我用手服務過，有點可惜。就算你馬上再登記，也要很久之後才能再來。剛好下一輪的人只有一個，你要不要跟他一起再待一輪呢？」他問著，一邊溫柔地撫摸著WR600的頭髮。  
  
「嗯、嗯。」WR600點點頭。  
「那就請另外兩位先離開吧。」馬庫斯說。AP700和ST300遵照著領袖的指示退出了房間。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
「出來了。你快點進去勸勸他。」  
「為什麼只有兩個人出來？還有一個呢？我以為應該都是一組一組的。」  
「等等。下一組只有一個人。這可能是某種臨時的人數調配。」  
「唉。好吧。下一個人過來了。」  
  
「...」  
  
「喔我的rA9啊。」  
  


* * *

  
  
下一組的人只有一位。那是一位TR400──如果馬庫斯的記憶體沒出錯，卡菈的丈夫、愛麗絲的爸爸盧瑟就是TR400。  
  
儘管TR400比領袖高又比領袖壯許多，但他在領袖面前依然溫和而且有禮貌。  
  
「日安，領袖。」他對著他們渾身黏液、性感又高貴的領袖微微鞠躬。  
  
「叫我馬庫斯就可以了。你想要在什麼位置呢？」馬庫斯溫柔地注視他，一邊走過去把手扶上他的腰。  
  
TR400沉默了一下，然後說出了他的憂慮，「這也許會讓您受傷。」  
  
他們的領袖一邊搖頭一邊微笑，然後抬頭注視著他，「不要擔心那個。不要再擔憂任何事了。」他用他輕柔的嗓音說，一面抬起手撫過TR400的臉，「來到我身邊的人，一定會帶著滿足和喜悅而歸。」他說，他的聲音那麼清晰、溫柔但又有力，讓人不得不信服。  
  
TR400點點頭。  
  
「希望你不會介意有另一個人，我知道這跟事先寄給你的排定不一樣。」馬庫斯走到WR600身邊搭著他的肩膀。  
  
「雷、雷夫不是故意要留下的。」WR600說，顯得有些不安。  
「我並不介意，領..馬庫斯。」TR400溫和地說，然後他上前半蹲下來，對著WR600說話，「不用擔心，領袖是大家的，我當然不能獨佔。」他說。WR600瞇起眼睛對著他微笑。  
  
馬庫斯也笑了，「謝謝你。」他說，又轉頭問WR600，「你呢？這次想要在哪裡？」  
  
WR600有些支支吾吾，「雷...雷夫...想要...」他歪著頭，看上去有些茫然，彷彿他也不是很清楚他想要的東西該如何形容，最後他說：「雷夫想要...變成像領袖剛才那樣。可、可以嗎...？」  
  
「當然可以。」他們溫柔的領袖輕輕吻了WR600受傷的側臉。  
  
WR600按照領袖的指示脫掉褲子，仰躺在那張無靠背沙發上。馬庫斯把他的雙腿抬起來。  
  
接著他忍不住皺起眉頭，一旁的TR400則倒抽了一口氣；WR600在臀部和大腿後方也有一大堆可怕的傷口，藍色和黑色的裂痕像蜘蛛網一樣遍布。儘管必要的組件的部分看起來沒有遭到破壞、裂痕也沒有他臉上的那麼深重，馬庫斯還是忍不住一時之間懷疑自己還有沒有辦法做下去。  
  
「對、對不起...」WR600看到領袖的表情，似乎以為自己做錯了什麼事。  
「不...不，別道歉，」馬庫斯感到了深重的歉意，「你沒有做錯什麼。」他壓抑住他的哀傷和憤怒，盡量用安撫的眼光看著WR600，接著低下頭去，輕輕地、仔細地舔吻著那些裂痕；WR600好像在哭。「沒事了，」馬庫斯柔聲說，「沒事了。」他沿著那些傷痕一路舔下去，然後他的舌頭來到了WR600的肛門口。他先是輕輕地舔著那些皺褶，然後將舌尖伸了一點點進去，接著用舌頭微微地按壓著內壁。WR600的哭泣聲開始夾雜著喘息，他的肛門也開始分泌出潤滑液，點點滴滴地落到了沙發上。他顫抖著，「雷夫...雷夫不明白...」「放輕鬆，這是正常的，你這樣很好。」馬庫斯一邊撫摸著WR600的臀肉一邊叮嚀著。WR600純真到幾乎讓馬庫斯感到罪惡，但同時也讓他感到刺激和興奮。他抓住了WR600的雙腿，將他自己已經又再度準備好的陰莖一點一點地送進了那個濕潤的入口。他馬上就發現WR600夾他夾得非常緊，帶來的快感很強烈。WR600在他進入的瞬間發出了一聲柔軟的、帶著鼻音的呻吟。「還可以嗎？」領袖問他。他點點頭，「雷夫...雷夫喜歡這個。」他說，他一邊笑一邊擦掉自己臉上的淚水。  
  
「那就好。不要想太多。」馬庫斯微笑，然後他轉頭對著TR400，「來吧。」他說。  
  
「失禮了。」TR400說，他看了WR600最後一眼，然後走到了領袖的身後，將他那尺寸大得驚人的陰莖慢慢塞進了他的領袖的身體裡。如果馬庫斯是人類，此刻絕對會痛苦得嚎叫出聲，但馬庫斯只是仰頭發出了一聲喘息；他的入口和裡面都被TR400的陰莖撐到了極限，這是其他型號辦不到的事情。TR400在承受著領袖體內的肉壁收縮帶給他的快感的同時也感覺到既放心又榮幸，領袖沒有被他弄傷，他很緊密地接納了他，而且對此表示了滿足。  
  
TR400開始慢慢地進出著領袖的身體，他粗大的陰莖摩擦著領袖的體內。其他型號也許會覺得領袖強壯迷人，但在TR400的眼中，他們的領袖──起碼在外表上──就和其他人一樣弱小，這讓他有種他正在欺負弱者的錯覺，於是他的動作又輕又慢。但那脆弱且溫柔的領袖卻回過頭，「別壓抑，」他笑著說，「不用擔心。」他注視著TR400，用他漂亮的異色瞳勾引著他，同時用力收緊了他的肛門。TR400頓時感受到了前所未有的強烈歡愉，他一邊喘息著，一邊抓住了領袖厚實勻稱的肩膀，然後開始一下一下確實地用力進出。  
  
馬庫斯知道他不能光是靠TR400來掌握整個力道跟節奏，他不能這麼用力地深入WR600。於是他承受了大部分來自TR400的撞擊力道，讓那根粗大兇猛的陰莖貫穿他，而他自己則是用比較輕的力道抽插著WR600。WR600今天才剛第一次體驗到性高潮，光是像現在這樣真的被抽插著帶來的快感就已經幾乎到了他目前能承受的極限。他覺得後面帶給他的訊號好像會破壞他的系統，讓他很害怕，但他又好喜歡這種感覺。  
  
TR400的陰莖大到馬庫斯不可能用調整角度的方式去避開敏感點，於是他一下子浪叫、一下子咬緊牙根，忍著不要被幹到射出來──那對WR600未免太不公平；可是同一時間他又覺得，就算那真的發生了，那也是WR600自己的錯；WR600在他面前一邊扭著腰一邊抽抽噎噎地啜泣又呻吟，完全是一副受傷小羔羊的無辜模樣，但唯獨他的肛門從頭到尾都在用力收縮、吞嚥著他的陰莖，產生的快感比剛才他用手帶給他的要多上數倍。他上半身那副彷彿受了欺侮的可憐模樣和貪婪地絞住馬庫斯的陰莖的下體形成了強烈的視覺兼感官上的對比衝擊，連馬庫斯都覺得自己快要招架不住。  
  
不過他感到他還是有一些勝算的──因為他發現他找到了正確的位置了。WR600原本緊閉著眼睛，但當馬庫斯咬住下唇，用比較大的力道擠壓了他身體裡的某個地方時，他像受到驚嚇似地張大了眼睛，然後開始斷斷續續地發出了極其情色的、柔軟又黏膩的哭聲；他緊抓沙發的邊緣用力地搖著頭，沒有摘除的LED燈亮著紅色的刺眼光芒。一波又一波強烈的快感訊號讓他又興奮又害怕，但領袖好像沒有打算放過他，依然不斷地刺激著他身體裡的那個位置，讓他持續不斷地哭叫。  
  
在領袖身後的TR400雖然看不太到前方的混亂場面，但還是感到了驚訝。他一直以來的經驗是，在性交途中對方開始哭泣的話──這種情況在他身上經常發生──他會完全做不下去，但這個WR600那帶著舒服喘息的無助哭聲卻完全能挑起他的性慾。他感到自己的陰莖在領袖的體內又再脹大了一點，於是他忍不住再加重了力道並在插入時送得更進去。馬庫斯受不了這樣的刺激，一個不小心做了一次太用力的衝刺。WR600發出了一聲哀鳴，射在了領袖結實但濕黏的腹肌上，接著他感覺到領袖也一個突進，把精液射進了他的體內。他覺得被領袖在身體裡留下些什麼東西的感覺很害羞但同時也好極了。他往後退，讓領袖的陰莖抽離他的身體，然後看見領袖原本扶著他的腿的手改撐著沙發，正在被他身後的TR400用力地推擠著，領袖一邊用好聽的聲音叫著，一邊笑著對著他點點頭。  
  
WR600有些害羞地笑回去。他起身穿好褲子站了起來，接著跑到TR400的那一側，好奇地打量他剛剛看不見的部份──領袖的肛門吞吐著TR400巨大的陰莖，TR400每抽出一次就帶出大量的潤滑液體，稀哩嘩啦地沿著領袖飽滿結實的大腿流到地板上。  
  
「為什麼不全部插進去？」WR600抬頭天真地問TR400。馬庫斯雖然承受著體內緊繃的撞擊，但仍在心裡嘆了一口氣；他好像還是沒能讓TR400不顧一切地完全放鬆享受，這是他這個領袖的失職。  
  
「...你想看全部插進去的樣子嗎？」TR400用低沉的聲音說，居高臨下地看著WR600。  
「嗯、嗯，雷夫想看看。」WR600跳了兩下，發出了怪異的興奮笑聲。  
  
「那好──」TR400說。接著他一把抱住了領袖，在陰莖還插在裡面的狀態下把領袖翻了過來。高貴的領袖就這樣在他面前大開著雙腿；然後他將他陰莖還暴露在外的部分──也是最粗的部分──用力地捅進了領袖的肛門，接著開始了一輪每一次都是全進的猛烈抽插，領袖的肛門被撐得更開也收得更緊，同時間潤滑液卻反而沒有了流出來的空間，只是從邊緣的縫隙涓涓細流著。  
  
馬庫斯全心全意地讓這巨大的陰莖侵犯著體內，爆炸似的快感淹沒了他，他一邊劇烈地喘息一邊高聲浪叫，叫到他確定門外走廊上的同伴們一定全聽見了──沒錯，他知道賽門他們在外面──但他忍不住也不想忍。很少有人、有型號可以像這樣用力而且大膽地幹他，更不用說還有另外一個人在旁邊看著──WR600的那只有一隻眼睛的視線死死地盯著他正在被進出的部分，帶給了他精神上的病態愉悅。  
  
然後TR400終於繳械，大量精液伴隨著他粗重的呼吸被他射進了領袖的體內。他們高貴的領袖連抬高下巴、仰著頭一邊高聲呻吟一邊被幹到射精的樣子也是神聖的，像是一首交響樂最後幾個隆重華麗的音符，美好激昂但也讓人肅然起敬。TR400拔出他的陰莖，領袖一時收不緊的肛門大大地敞開、大量剛才無處可去的潤滑液和TR400的精液混成了半透明的白色液體啪搭啪搭地從沙發上落到地板上，像極了音樂會結束後的掌聲。  
  
真正發出掌聲的WR600，他一邊拍著手一邊跳來跳去，「雷夫...雷夫喜歡這個。」他興奮地喘氣。領袖對著他親切地笑，「很高興你喜歡。」他說，一邊起身，「你呢？」他問TR400。「千言萬語也不足以表達我對您的敬慕跟感謝。」TR400微微頷首。  
  
「那就好。你們可以離開了。」馬庫斯說。TR400又再度朝著他鞠躬了一次，然後他身後跟著蹦蹦跳跳的WR600，「雷夫玩得很開心！」他朝著馬庫斯揮手。馬庫斯笑著對他點頭，「再見，我也玩得很開心喔。」他說，也朝著WR600揮揮手。  
  
「那、那個、雷夫想跟你商量一件事情...雷夫可不可以也...」他看見WR600一邊帶上門，一邊很興奮地抬頭和TR400說著話。  
  
  
他真喜歡領袖這份工作。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
「康納，你都聽到了吧？」  
「是的，你們的設備收音很不錯，一方面也因為馬庫斯發出的音量不小。」  
「那你說該怎麼辦？」  
「我的數據顯示，自從馬庫斯開始提供這項服務之後，仿生人的自殺率和犯罪率都有顯著的下降。就如同我之前所說的，性愛有助於仿生人壓力指數的下降。就目前的情況，以及我剛才聽到的馬庫斯的反應，我不覺得有必要說服他停止這項服務。」  
「...」  
「另外，雖然只是我的猜測，但馬庫斯的壓力指數應該因為他的領袖工作的關係長時間處於過高的狀態，所以他提供的這項服務也對他自身有所裨益。」  
「...」  
「哈囉？」  
「...沒什麼。再見，康納。」  
  
掛斷電話的三人嘆了口氣。沒辦法。  
  
  
領袖是大家的嘛。

 

 


End file.
